Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-n+7-7n}$
Solution: Rewrite to group the ${n}$ terms together: $ {-n - 7n} + 7$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {-8n} + 7$ The simplified expression is $-8n + 7$